


Played on Heartstrings

by Breadthecat



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthecat/pseuds/Breadthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oops, this has been on my Wattpad for awhile and I never posted it here.... hahahah</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Melodies

Tord sat on the couch, listening intently to the faint song echoing from Tom's room. He got up and carefully made his way closer, careful not to make a sound. The strumming of Susan was complimented a soft voice. Tord quietly sat outside Tom's closed door, listening. The music wasn't of a recognizable song, but it was somewhat familiar. The soft melody played through the house. The song was slow and peacefully, it's lyrics to quiet to make out. Part of Tord wanted to be his usual asshole self and open the door, both to interrupt and scare Tom. The other half just wanted to listen. His curiosity won as he sat contently on the floor, his eyes half closed as the song played on. After a while, the song began to fade out, leading to Tord quickly and quietly leaving Tom’s door. He sat back on the couch, deciding whether he wanted to embarrass Tom or not. Tom didn't know Tord was home, he was supposed to be gone all day. Tord had finished his bidding early, lucky to hear the music without interrupting it. So either he could say that he had just got home or he could question Tom’s actions. Despite how much the latter would appeal to him, he went against it. Besides, telling Tom the truth may ruin the chance of hearing him again. 

Soft footsteps made their way down the hall but stopped abruptly.  
“W-when did you get her here?!” Tom asked, startled. Tord chuckled quietly.  
“A few minutes ago. Why do you ask, old friend?” Tord replied innocently, turning to look at the blue hooded man. Tom glared at him briefly, and Tord grinned in reply. Tom let out a sigh.  
“No reason, I just didn't expect you back.” He simply stated. Tord's grin grew bigger, getting an idea.  
“That sounds a tad suspicious. Are you keeping something from me?” He replied casually.  
“What?! No!” Tom countered nervously, lying. Tord raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Suuuure” he replied sarcastically, grinning. He turned his back to Tom, leaning back on the couch. Tom lingered behind Tord for a few moments, then he went to the fridge. Tord simply listened to the click of glass, knowing that Tom was getting alcohol. A question burned in his mind.  
“Why?” Tord asked. There was a pause.  
“Why what?” Tom questioned, confused. Tord sighed.  
“Why do you drink?” Tord clarified, beginning to regret asking. There was a long silence.  
“Uh…” Tom started to reply, sounding nervous and almost… Scared?  
“Actually… Nevermind. You don't have to answer.” Tord cut in. He stood up and walked to his room, sensing Tom’s unease. 

Tord sat in room, pacing. His curiosity was going to get the better of him. He could hear the music again. He knew the chance was slim that he was going to have any luck to get the hear him better. But he was curious. He quietly snuck out of his room, making his way towards Tom’s. The door was open, meaning if he wanted to get close Tom would see him. Tord muttered a string of curses under his breath. He leaned against the wall, annoyed that he couldn't get any closer without risking being caught. It was too dangerous of a gamble. Plus how would he explain his presence to Tom, when he himself didn't understand his curiosity. Tord starred in the direction of Tom’s room, unsure how to proceed. The song continued to play. It was the same song as early, but it was slower. And the song seemed to progressively get slower, and every so often there was a mistake. It had went from beautiful to dark. The song suddenly cut short and Tord’s curiosity got the better of him. He approached Tom’s room and peered through the door. Tom sat on his bed with Susan laying in front of him. His hood was covering his face and he was overall unmoving. A bottle of alcohol was empty in his hands. Tom failed to notice Tord lingering in the doorway. 

“Tom?” Tord called, concern flooding his voice. Tom hardly stirred. Tord looked at the ground, considering his course of action. He sighed and walked up to Tom. he paused next to the bed, as if to say something. Sighing again, he sat down next to Tom on the bed.  
“Tom?” Tord called again. This time he got a response.  
“L-leave me a-alone…” Tom shakily replied. Tord looked at him and nodded. Tord got up and was about to leave. Tom watched him go.  
“W-wait…” Tom started, his voice wavering. Tord turned, surprised. Tom looked at him fearfully and then looked down.  
“Please d-don't l-leave…. A-again” Tom pleaded, visibly shaking. Tears were brimming in his dark void eyes. Tord couldn't say no. He returned back to sitting next to Tom. Tord gently took the empty bottle from Tom and sat it on the floor. Tom buried his head in his arms, letting out a small whimper. Tord lifted his hand to comfort him. He hesitated, what if I make it worse? But if I hurt him somehow? Tord shook his head to clear it. He gently put his hand on Tom’s back. Tom looked up at him. For a moment, everything was calm. 

Suddenly Tom grabbed him, pulling himself against Tord's chest. Tom was shaking badly, sobbing quietly against him. Tord gently pulled Tom into a hug. Tom fearfully whimpered  
“P-please don't l-leave m-me…” He cried. Tord gently stroked Tom's hair.  
“I’ll never leave you again.” Tord replied without hesitation. They stayed like this for a while, Tom's sobs slowly dying. His head still rested against Tord, trying to steady his breathing. Tord rested his head atop Tom’s.  
“Tom?” Tord asked.  
“Y-yeah?” Tom replied.  
“I'm sorry”  
“I forgive you” 

[continue?]


	2. Weight

Tom laid on his stomach, his head buried into a pillow. His body hummed faintly in pain. He wouldn't admit it to the others but when the house exploded, it did more damage to him then he let on. The others had enough to worry about, they don't need to worry about him. The searing pain he felt when the house was slowly crushed him…. Wanting to give in and let it crush him…. They didn't need to know.   
Suddenly weight pushed him deeper into the bed, someone laying on his back.   
“H-huh?” Tom idiotically yelped.   
“‘Ello old friend~” Tord purred, stretching while laying on Tom’s back. For some reason, this didn't hurt. Maybe it was that the weight was evenly distributed. Or that Tord was pretty light…   
“Shut up…” Tom mumbles into the pillow blushing slightly at the fact that this weight actually felt good, a nice contrasts to the pain.   
“What was that Thomas?” Tord asked teasingly. He leaned back slightly, causing burning pain down Tom's back. He held back a hiss, burrying his face more into the pillow. Tord went back to his previous position, the pain numbing. Tord let out a soft sigh.   
“Do you want to talk?” Tord asked hesitantly.  
“‘Bout what?” Tom replied, knowing very well what Tord was speaking of but wanted to test if Tord would say it.   
“Uh…. Ya know…. A few nights ago?” Tord forced himself to say, shifting his weight sending pain down Tom’s back in streams. Tom forced back a yelp, tensing up and causing more pain. Tord noticed very quickly and rolled off Tom.  
“Are you ok?” Tord asked, his voice full of concern. Tom didn't respond, not wanting to reveal his pain. Tord gently placed a hand on Tom's back, threatening to pull up Tom's sweatshirt to reveal the wounds.  
“Don't… Please don't.” Tom pleaded quietly, shaking subtlety. Tords eyes flooded with concern, something Tom rarely sees on Tord.   
“You're… You’re hurt” Tord mutters. Tom forces back panic, nodding slightly. Tord frowns, thinking.  
“Did… Did me laying on your back hurt?” Tord asked worriedly. Tom shook his head, blushing.   
“It… It uh, didn't hurt… At all” Tom forced himself to say. Tord seemed to get the hint, blushing slightly.   
“Oh” Tord mumbles, gently laying back onto Tom. Tom smiled softly into the pillow, humming quietly under his breath. 

“I'm sorry”. Tord abruptly stated.  
“I know, Tord.”  
“I don't deserve forgiveness…”  
“Tord…”  
“It's true! What have I done that did any of you any good?”  
“I forgave you. The other did too. Isn't that what matters?”  
“I-....”  
“You just need to forgive yourself.”  
“I know…”  
“What will it take?”   
“I dunno”  
“Just… Think about it mkay? For me?”  
“For you”


	3. Fantasy and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this has been on my Wattpad for awhile and I never posted it here.... hahahah

Tom mumbles into the back of Tord's hoodie, leaning heavily against him as they watched a movie. Tord snickered to himself.

“Thought you passed out Tom~” he half mocked, half whispered to him

“Hush” Tom mumbled once more. 

“Didn't think you'd have the guts to ever do this awake Thomas~” Tord chided

“What did I just say- wait what's that supposed to mean?” Tom squeaked in muffled shock. Tord cackled in front of him as Tom yawned loudly. Tord reached behind him and grabbed Tom's wrists loosely and pulling them In front of him. 

“You're drunk right?” Tord asked with a grin, although a seemingly serious question. “I mean that's the only explanation for your actions right now~” Tord snickers.

“Y-yeah- hehe yep~” Tom hastily lied. Tord snickers to himself and intertwines his hands with Tom. Tom, lucky to be behind Tord, turned red. Tord toyed with his hands, humming to himself. Tom just leaned more against Tord's back and let himself cave into the blush overtaking his face. Tord, seemingly unaware of the intimacy of the situation, continued to hold Tom's hands while the movie continued. 

 

THUD

 

“Tom! Oh my god Tom I'm sorry!”

“Oh goodness your awake Tom! We were worried you wouldn't wake up”

…….

“Tom?”

The events came flooding back to him.

It was just a fantasy.

It wasn't real. 

 

Tom shivered as the truth washed over him, sitting on the cold ground as his friends gathered around him in increasing worry. He could feel his heart cracking under the heavy truth.

 

It was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire time I had no idea what I was doing


End file.
